


Chocolate is Triggering

by waysaresideways



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dominance, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waysaresideways/pseuds/waysaresideways
Summary: Jim does a scented experiment which leads to an unexpected reaction from Spock.





	Chocolate is Triggering

“Captain. Have you noticed a peculiar scent that resembles baked goods?”

Jim looked up from his work station at Spock, confused as to the context the Vulcan put forth.

“Baked goods? Like, cookies and cake?”

Spock nodded slightly in the captain’s direction, “Yes, sir. Baked goods of that nature. Specifically ones that include some form of chocolate.”

Jim’s eyes widened.

“Hah, funny you should ask. Mccoy has been doing experiments with these deodorant pills. They’re only supposed to last a few hours, but he didn’t tell me until after I took one that I would smell pretty strongly of fresh baked brownies for nearly a week. Something about the flavor profile makes it really potent.”

Spock tilted his head slightly, “It is not unpleasant, though the potency is quite heavy.”

“Is it distracting? I’ll see Mccoy and ask if he has some kind of counter to it.”

Spock nodded briskly and handed Jim the data padd he was working on, and they ever so slightly touched fingers. Suddenly Jim saw an image flash before his eyes that was so quick he almost missed it. He snapped out of the flash and walked away from Spock.

But thinking more deeply, the image began to take form of what he saw. He saw himself tied to a chair, with incredibly intricate knots tied with strong rope. Naked. Hands on his thighs and Spock was very much lower than eye level with him. His hands were behind his back and his legs were wide.

He tried to brush the image away. Hell, where did that even come from?

He never really thought of the Vulcan as really anything but his commanding officer, but now he was suddenly questioning everything.

Did he want to submit to him so completely?

The thought made him shudder. Perhaps those pills were doing more to him than he originally thought. He made for sickbay straight away.

\---

After McCoy gave a clean bill of health, he returned to his shift. He felt fine other than his little episode he had earlier.

Making his way back to the chair, he realized Spock was nearly right behind him.

“What was the doctor’s diagnosis?”

“Oh, he said that I’m fine. Nothing was abnormal, except for my smell. If anything changes I should go back.”

Spock nodded and returned to his work station.

Jim tried to continue with his work, but now he began to question his behavior.

Will he be inappropriate accidentally?

Will he somehow figure out that he may have a crush on him? If he does, how would he even react?

What would his hands feel like on his thighs and over those ropes?

He was shocked out of his train of thought suddenly.

“Captain.”

“Spock?”

“Are you alright?”

“I believe so. Does something seem to be wrong?”

Spock narrowed his eyes slightly, “...No, I guess not.”

Jim takes a little longer to look away from Spock.

Spock and Jim continued to work without speaking through the remainder of their shift together.

Jim attempted to keep as professional as possible, but with each light touch, he was innudated with erotic images of himself and Spock - blindfolded, spanked, hair pulled, hands everywhere, mouth, skin, teeth… It was getting so graphic that Jim had to suppress audibly moaning.

“Sulu, you have the conn.”

Jim said it so hurriedly and didn’t even wait for a response - he just left his work station and rushed to the med bay.

\---

When Jim arrived at medical and took a few breaths, his head cleared and all thoughts he had previously were simply replaying over and over. Jim suddenly realized that he would have to explain exactly what was going on to either Nurse Chapel or Doctor McCoy. Neither of those sounded like the solution he was looking for, so Jim decided to leave.

\---

Since Jim had rushed out almost violently, he decided to simply go back to his quarters.

Perhaps relieving some tension would help his situation. After all, it had been a while.

After getting back to his quarters, Jim settled on his bed and began to think of Spock.

Jim had never really thought of himself as particularly kinky. Sure, he had his share of partners, but nothing that made him feel so… submissive. Imagining all of the different things that had flashed in his mind was really getting him worked up. So much so, that he knew that Spock had noticed his odd reactions.

He probably noticed him jerk his hand away at the slightest touch, and his eyebrows furrowing when he tried to fight the flash of the images that came forth.

He probably noticed him sigh when he finally started to give in and replay the images over and over.

Wait. Were those even his thoughts at all?

With that he heard his door chirp.

“Captain. I wished to check on you since you ended your shift so abruptly.” 

Jim realized with a start that the very person that he was fantasizing about was currently on the other side of his door.

He rushed out of his bed and quickly to the mirror to make sure he looked at least presentable.

Taking in his reflection he saw his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. His hair was bed messed and his uniform was disheveled. Perhaps he’ll assume just assume he’s fevered.

He allows the door to open to Spock who takes a slight step inside so the door may shut behind him.

“What was the diagnosis the doctor gave, if I may ask?”

Jim’s eyes went wide. He had forgotten that he decided to skip out on actually seeing the doctor to essentially come home and masturbate his problems away.

“Uh, he said that I’m slightly fevered. That I should maybe take a nap?”

“In your quarters? He didn’t want to keep you under his care to monitor you at all?”

“I, uh, told him I would be more comfortable here.”

“That doesn’t really sound like something the doctor would agree to.”

Spock paused and studied his face, and then scanned his general appearance.

Their eyes met and Jim knew the game was done. He just wasn’t sure how to come clean.

“Well, no. No, that doesn’t does it?”

Spock’s eyes narrowed very slightly.

“May I get you some water?”

Jim was shocked by the unexpected offer.

“Uh, sure. Sure, that may help.”

Spock went to the food replicator and requested a cold glass of water.

Upon handing it to him, their fingers brushed once again.

An incredibly vivid image of himself flashed again - he saw himself tied to his bed by all his limbs, face down, and blindfolded, completely exposed to the viewer of this image, his rear reddened nearly raw by what he could only guess had to be some kind of whipping tool, and then heard distinctly Vulcan words of encouragement come into his mind.

He then realized suddenly that these images weren’t coming from him.

Upon that realization he dropped the glass of water to the ground.

Spock’s face showed a flash of concern, and then he reached for the glass on the ground.

“Captain. What do you know of Vulcan biology?”

Jim was startled by his question. And didn’t really understand where he was going. “Well. I know that Vulcans are similar to humans, in that they need air and food.”

“Did you know that Vulcans can communicate via the skin of our hands? That we can pass words, thoughts, and feelings to others through touch?”

Jim was suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“What about… what about visions?”

“Yes, we can pass visual information as well.”

He was beginning to feel a little weak, and incredibly excited.

“Are you passing me these images?”

Spock looked at him thoughtfully. It was the most emotion he’s ever seen on the Vulcan’s face.

“Unfortunately, that seems to be what is occurring.”

Jim swayed a bit and knew he probably needed to sit down, so he began leaning on the desk he has in his living quarters.

Spock continued, “Vulcans also have a sensitivity to chocolate.”

“Chocolate.” Jim repeated the word as if it's the first time he ever heard it.

“Yes. These thoughts I’m having about you began when you came to your shift smelling of brownies, the chocolate baked good.”

“Brownies.” Jim was dumbfounded.

“Yes. It seems that you may have triggered the beginning of my Pon Farr.”

“Pon Farr?”

“Yes, captain. Pon Farr. It is a very sensitive time for Vulcans. It is our time that we seek a mate or suffer from a blood fever. It’s aggressive and frightening, since Vulcans are so controlled, its one of the very few times in our lives that we lose control of ourselves completely.”

Jim was completely overwhelmed. he had triggered a dangerous illness in his commanding officer over some stupid party experiment.

“Spock, I didn’t realize - “

Spock cut him off, “Were you frightened of what you saw?”

Jim paused for a second.

“No, I wasn’t frightened. I was more surprised. Since I thought they were coming from me, I didn’t think I would be… into that sort of thing.”

Jim realized that he just kind of admitted his kinks out loud.

“I mean. Um, not that there’s. I mean, anyone can do what they want with consenting adults.”

Spock’s mouth quirked slightly like a smile as he continued.

“I apologize for the situation I’ve put you in. I realize that this is a lot of information. But there is something I must ask of you.”

“I’m willing to help in whatever way you need.”

“Are you positive that is the phrasing you wish to use at this particular moment?”

Jim looks into Spock’s eyes and is quite shocked by how he turned his statement into a euphemism.

Spock slightly tips his head forward, acknowledging his surprise and continues.

“Pon Farr can be quite dangerous to humans, but since I’m half human I believe that the danger to you is, of course, cut in half. It will require at minimum 3 days of your time, while it could take up to 7 days, depending on how far along I am if you were to consent to helping me.”

Jim is dumbstruck. Spock is asking if he can fuck him for days on end?

Jim looks at the floor, trying to take it all in.

“Um, how long do I have to prepare?”

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t wait any longer than 12 hours.”

“Okay, give me 2 hours.”

“Affirmative. We must arrange leave. Also, this should happen in my quarters in case of any… accidental destruction of property. Lastly, please see Mccoy about any… medical needs you may have as human seeing me through my Pon Farr. For your safety.”

Spock bid Jim farewell and he finally headed back to the med bay.

He was able to see Mccoy quite quickly, and discreetly ask for some sexual aides, as well as some hypos for him to take since he wouldn’t be able to eat or sleep, really.

Unfortunately, the time in the med bay took him a little longer than he was expecting. He was hoping to do at least a little bit of research on bondage and Vulcan sexuality in general.

He used the last bit of his time to take a shower and change into civilian clothes.

Just as he was about to leave his quarters he got a notification that he was covered for 5 days of leave starting immediately, with two more days allotted in case it was necessary.

He began his journey to Spock’s quarters.

Was he really about to have days worth of sex with his commanding officer?

He told himself it was so he wouldn’t die. It was his duty, as his captain. He owed it to Spock after all the times that he -

And with that thought he was at his door.

He began shaking. He was really going to do this.

Jim rang the door chime. He heard Spock give the command for the door to open. He stepped inside, and he gave a new lock command. He knew that only Doctor McCoy could open the lock from the outside.

And now here he was.

Locked in a room with a Vulcan in the throes of Pon Farr.

“Spock.”

“Jim.”

“May I touch you?”

Spock nods to him, eyes never leaving his.

Jim lightly takes his hands into his and runs his fingertips lightly over the underside of his fingers, to his palms and up his wrist and Jim feels Spock shudder, but surprisingly doesn’t receive any images from him.

He continues moving his hands over him - up his arms to his shoulders, and up to his neck. He touches his ears, studying his face.

Spock looks at Jim hungrily, so he leans in to kiss him. As soon as he begins his movement Spock stops his movement by placing his hand on his chest just under his neck, keeping his hand on him possessively, he circles him until he’s behind his and pulls his backside flush against his front. 

Jim gasps at the movement. He slides the hand on his chest upwards and grasps his neck gently while his free hand glides up his abdomen to his chest. He grips him tightly then suddenly changes his grip so that only his shirt is in his hand and pulls downward, ripping the garment. Jim gasps and covers Spock’s hands with his, unsure if he wants to pull him off or encourage him to continue the contact. His grip on his neck tightens and he answers the movement by grinding his ass into his growing erection.

His hand moves further up his neck to cup his chin slightly and tilt his head, exposing his neck to him. He licks a hot stripe up his neck and lets out a hot breath. He methodically lowers both of his hands to his shirt and rips it from his completely using the hole he already created.

Jim audibly groans as he’s exposed to Spock’s quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm scared to write a smut scene!
> 
> Should I try?
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Constructive critique is welcome :D


End file.
